


Same

by Starofwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: GFY, Gen, bucky stop being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're the same, but not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same

Bucky sat at the same café he’d visited every day for the last two weeks. He blended in with the weekday morning crowd, looking like any of the college kids lounging around before classes. The only thing that set him apart was the empty seat across from him and the way his eyes darted to the café across the street.  
Steve sat at the same café he’d visited every day for the last few months. He didn’t blend in the way Bucky did – he stood out, tall, blond, muscular. Still, he could have been any of the other students, really. The only difference was the way his pencils danced over the paper, sketching out the young man across the street, filling in the way he’d looked almost a century ago – his blue eyes bright and happy, his lips curved in a friendly, teasing grin. Finally, he finished the last strokes and packed up his pad and pencils. With a deep sigh, he stood up and jogged across the street. “Here.” He put the drawing on the table and walked back into the crowd.  
“Steve, wait!”


End file.
